Defensors Lucem(Defendors of Magic)
by GiantsCraft
Summary: What if the Dursleys didn't hate everything normal? What if Harry was loved? What if he reached his full potential? A little Ron bashing and AU
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

 **Mister and Missus Dursley of number four, privet drive were living a joyful life. They had two enormously gifted children Harry and Dudley. Dudley played football, and Harry was a child prodigy. Once upon a time the Dursleys had hated everything abnormal, but now the proud parents of two extraordinary sons they had come to admire it. Of course, they had decided not to tell Harry about his magical heritage; it was too bloody dangerous. This Lord Voldythingy had killed Harry's parents! No they had decided Harry was better of without a madman on his tail.**

 **Vernon Dursley was the Main partner of a firm called grunnings. He acquired a major percentage of the company when it had dropped drastically because of an accounting screw up. He was a somewhat big man though he had hardly any neck. He had a huge mustache. had twice the usual amount of neck, which came very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on neighbors.**

 **The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but were fearful that Harry would one day would learn of his magical heritage.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

 **Harry was happy. He had everything he wanted.**

 **"** **Dudley go fetch the mail" said uncle Vernon**

 **"** **Make Harry do it he needs more exercise" Dudley said good naturedly**

 **Harry groaned but went to do it.**

 **"** **Hey Dud there's a letter for you" said Harry**

 **"** **There's one for you too" Dudley said playfully opening his own. His eyes widened.**

 **"** **I got into a special program for gifted football players!"**

 **Aunt Petunia squealed**

 **"** **Well done son" Vernon Dursley roared**

 **Harry was nonplussed still staring at his own.**

 **Dudley trying to divert attention to Harry said "look Harry's also got a letter"**

 **"** **What's that about son?" Vernon Dursley asked**

 **"** **This can't be real it defies a whole world of physics" Harry hyperventilated**

 **"** **This has to be a joke! No way this is real! Only one way to test it I guess it."**

 **"** **What?" Aunt Petunia said**

 **"** **It says here I have magic, and what's this it says Dudley does too!" Harry said dumbfounded**

 **The Dursleys stilled, they knew Harry had magic but were surprised that Dudley did too.**

 **Vernon was the first to react; "pack your bags we're going out"**

 **"** **For how long?" Harry asked " and why"**

 **"** **We will have to lay low for a few weeks so they can't chase us" Vernon said**

 **"** **Why? I would love to learn magic" Dudley asked**

 **"** **This has to do with my mum and dad doesn't it?" Harry asked quietly**

 **Aunt Petunia's lips thinned and she had tears in her eyes "Yes it does Harry, this magical terrorist Lord something killed your parents"**

 **"** **So that's why you didn't tell me how they died, right?" Harry asked**

 **"** **Yes thats why" Vernon yelled " we didn't want the same fate to befall you, your parents were wonderful people and this Lord Voldeythingy killed them and he will kill you."**

 **"** **Is that why I have the scar?" Harry wondered**

 **"** **I don't know we didn't ask questions we just wanted to give you the childhood any child deserves" Vernon yelled now in full rage mode "They left on the doorstep, the goddamn doorstep with a letter a bloody LETTER! What if we put you in an orphanage? Than what would have happened?"**

 **"** **Harry we love you for your intelligence but you will listen to us on this. Please you have no idea how terrifying it was. Please" Aunt Petunia said**

 **"** **Fine Mum but we probably can't escape them if they really wanted me to attend this Hogwarts school." Harry said "and I will say I told you so"**

 **"** **Seriously Mum this is a once in a lifetime opportunity; it says right here this is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry here." Dudley said almost angrily**

 **"** **Listen to your mother Dudley; we didn't raise you to be some spoiled child who never listens to their parents" Vernon said**

 **"** **Sorry Mum" Dudley grumbled not really being sorry.**

 **As Harry got angry everything suddenly everything became crystal clear. They were scared of wizards, and were scared of something happening to Dud and himself. Harry kept his mouth shut and said nothing. Secretly he wished that his parents would let him go to the school, and was making plans to tip of the magicians as soon as possible without pissing of the Dursleys.**

 **In 30 minutes everyone was in the car and packed.**


	3. Authors note

**So guys I abanoned this a long time ago, nbecause I thought it was cringy; now reading I realise its pretty good. I will be continuing this when I have time. College Semester is busy :/**


	4. Chapter 3

Vernon was driving like a madman taking random turns muttering "shake em' off, shake em' off"

Harry was thinking about how to tip the wizards off when an owl pecked at the window; Harry quickly scribbled ' _Dudley and I accept - Harry'_ and handed it to the owl. The owl hooted and went off. Amazingly the Dursleys didn't notice. Once that was done Harry opened a book and started reading; no point in wasting time right? He was rereading Ender's Game for the hundredth time and good lord what a great book it is(go check it out). If he had any luck someone would come to pick them up. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't be that behind by the time he got into the wizarding world he wouldn't be too behind.

…

Vernon was angry there was no way those wizards would bully him into letting his sons attend; he said no and no means no!

…

Aunt Petunia was afraid, because deep in her bones she knew that the wizards would find them and force her children to attend. She was scared that Lily's fate would be mirrored by her sons and that lord voldythingy would kill them.

…

Dudley was pissed. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and his parents weren't letting them go! They could learn magic, flipping magic!

…

Harry was hopeful that the magics would send someone but after a while he lost hope.

…

Albus Dumbledore frowned, the Dursleys son was not supposed to get the letter! The poor boy would probably get bullied by his parents into not going, and there was nothing he could do.

…

Ron Weasley was wondering if there was something to eat.

…

Harry was almost salivating at the possibility of magic. The world's problems could be solved with a snap! So many possibilities. He tried not to rub his hands together and cackle evilly. He would find out everything about it and take over the world. No that came out wrong! He would just achieve omnipotence and then fix some objections he had in reality. HE HAD TO GO TO THIS SCHOOL!

…

Meanwhile, Hagrid was drunkenly yelling " Watch out world ARRY MOTHA (Deleted for explicit content) POTTER'S COMING FOR YOU"

…

Vernon Dursley had driven to a large hotel in London,seething, without stopping once; he ignored the residents of the car and hit the gas pedal sharply. As he drove he thought 'They leave Harry on our doorstep then come back with a license to take both our sons away. What _a great world;_ if their madness infects either of them I will hold Albus Bloody too many names Dumbledore responsible. The nerve to tell them to raise Harry then take him away.'

…

Petunia Dursley was scared for her family. She had worked too hard for this dream with two amazing sons to disappear, and it would be too cruel after all they had went through for her to lose Harry and Dudley as she had lost Lily. She would not let them learn magic if a gap would bridge between them, however deep down she knew it would be almost impossible to prevent them from going to the school.

…

 **A Few Days Later**

"Well," Vernon said with cheerfulness "I've got a whole vacation planned out for us! First we visit the Tower of London, and then we go and visit Buckingham Palace. How does it sound?"

Harry grumbled something under his breath that was wisely ignored. The Dursley family was hustling and bustling to get ready for the big day. Neither Dudley nor Harry had ever been to London. Deep down they appreciated their Dad's attempt to compromise, but this did not make up for not learning magic.

Once they were dressed they went back to the car; Vernon,in a better mood,actually hummed while driving. Since he thought he outsmarted the magical world he was in a good mood, however baskin robbins always finds out! Seething Harry and Dudley sat in the back each to his own thoughts. Petunia was hoping Dudley and Harry would get over it if they didn't she would talk to Vernon about letting them go. After all, above else she wanted to keep the family together. Especially since they had not immediate relatives; Marge had died from a heart attack the year before, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans were brutally killed in the war. Unfortunately, Dudley were the only ones left in the family; they had to keep it together.

…

 **At the Tower of London**

"Auntie is it true this is a magical vein" said Susan Bones

"Yes hun it is." said Amelia Bones exasperatedly " Was that or was that not in the reading I assigned you? In the first paragraph?"

…

Harry looked up after overhearing the pair's conversation. It seemed that it wasn't going to be such a waste after all! Apparently this was a magical vein; just another thing to add to the list.

…

"This isn't that bad dad! Thanks for bringing us here!" said Dudley

"Thanks son"

"So can we go to Hogwarts?" asked Dudley

"Dudley! Stop being headstrong young man!" Vernon said exasperatedly

"But Dad this is a huge opportunity." Dudley said

"But there are safety concerns! Did you not hear your mom and I" asked Vernon " I'm sorry son it's just not possible"

"Dad there are terrorists in our world as well! It's not like we are perfect!" Dudley yelled

"Dudley! Stop causing a scene!," said Vernon "We will continue this conversation elsewhere. And not in public."

Dudley seethed his dad just didn't get it! He never got anything related to magic! Why couldn't he just let us go.

" Dudley we are going now! Come we're grabbing Harry and Petunia"

…

"So dad are we going to eat lunch then go to the palace?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Yes Harry, but first we have to discuss something as a family." said Vernon " You both are not going to the magic school or whatever it is too dangerous! You will thank me later in life."

They walked in silence to the car each thinking their own thoughts. Harry cursing his dad and wishing for the representative to come; Dudley the same, and Petunia just wanting her family back together.

…

There was silence as they walked back to their room in the hotel, until there was a simple question " What are we going to eat" asked Petunia

"Oooo lets eat at a local restaurant! Hopefully their good." said Dudley excitedly

"No just eat at a chain restaurant you know is going to be good!" Harry said heatedly

While the boys argued Vernon did something meaningful and asked the receptionist about good restaurants.

"It's decided, we are going to Fernando's Guacamole!," said Vernon " First we are going to go to our hotel room and decompress though.

"Yeah for food" Dudley battle-cried

…

Harry was seated on the couch enjoying a readthrough of the Feynman lectures(I recommend). It was definitely very interesting but not what was on his mind. Magic, magic, magic, magic, and dear magic was on his mind. Would it be as fantastic as Lord of the Rings, or with as many limitations as The Name of the Wind? Would there be staffs or would they just have no contraption. Could there be magic technology hybrid computers that could do anything? It was an intriguing thought and would explain how wizards avoided satellites, but there were moral issues with that. Though of course, there were bigger moral issues with not using magic to heal the thousands of so-called muggles everyday. There was no way that had never crossed the mind of anybody in the magical world. Maybe the they didn't have the capability to do it? Yeah, that would definitely explain it! Well just gotta research healing magic when I get to Hogwarts. Just another thing to add to the list!

 **A couple boring minutes later**

Harry didn't know what Vernon was thinking when he thought that they should 'decompress.' It was just a chance to brood on the previous days. He had all but given up hope that a teacher from the school would appear. After all, he had sent the letter out days previously.

…

There was a knock on the door.

It seemed as if time slowed for Vernon Dursley. He had knew that they would track them down and mold his son. After all there was a prophecy.


End file.
